Whatever It Takes
by lovephee
Summary: When Damien Dhark takes Felicity, the love of his life, Oliver falls to pieces, and he vows to find her... whatever it takes. [Mini Fic -Completely AU]
1. Chapter 1

It had been five months. Five months since he had decided that he was ready to settle down, he was ready to be truly, completely, irrevocably in love (as if he wasn't already) with Felicity Meghan Smoak.

Five months since he had gone to the jewelry store, picked out a ring, and planned out the way he was going to do it. But every time it hadn't gone to plan, but none had gone as awry as tonight's plan to propose had, and now she was gone, and he didn't know where it was that she had gone too.

Oliver knew that it was Damien Dhark that had taken her, he was going to take every person he loved and cherished in his life one by one until he had nobody left and he became the murderous, raging man that he used to be... The one that Felicity had helped him change from.

Now he was stood in the foundry, glass shattered everywhere, and blood in even more places than he could stand to see, a hole in his heart and the ring box burning a hole in his pocket the size of Mount Everest, and he couldn't bare the pain.

He just had to find her.

Oliver dug the ring out of his pocket, and clutched the box in his hand, as tight as he could possibly hold it, almost envisioning the box was Felicity's hand wearing the ring.

Maybe if he could pretend, hope or dream enough, maybe the vision in his head would become a reality.

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps echoing through the foundry, his heart aching even more as he realised who it was, and that it wasn't who he wanted it to be.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Diggle said, softly, almost as if he was afraid that anything he would say would break him like a china doll, which was stupid. He knew it wouldn't - but in the three years he had known Oliver, he had never seen him react to anything this way.

Oliver's eyes welled up with tears. "I was going to propose."

"What?" Diggles eyes met Olivers, and the look of sadness, the remaining fragments of the smile he once had on his face melting away with every passing second.

Oliver let out a small sigh, as he ran his hand, the free one, over his face. "I'd planned it out, I'd had it planned for months now. Every time something has gone wrong, and now... She's gone, John. She's gone, and I don't where she is or what," he paused, before spitting his words out venomously, "that _**man**_ is doing to her."

"Oliver, I'm so sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry, because you don't understand." Oliver whispered. "I have always been afraid of letting myself truly love someone and the second that I let myself - they get taken away from me. Just like everything good, everyone that I love, always does. I'm a menace to the people I love."

Diggle opened his mouth to say something, before he was cut off again, and he watched as tears ran down Oliver's cheeks. He had never been so openly distraught about anything, and watching his best friend like this was heartbreaking.

"When you fell in love with Lyla, how did you know she was the one?" Oliver whispered. "Because, somehow, I know that Felicity is the one for me. I feel comfortable when she's here, and when she's not - it's like a part of my life, a vital organ, is missing. I've never had that feeling with anybody, not even my sister or my mother."

Diggle sighed. "Oliver, now's not the time to talk about this. You need to sleep."

"Sleep? How am I supposed to sleep? I have to find her, I don't care if I'm asleep for days and nights on end. I have to find her. There is no other option."

Oliver Queen used to think he knew only two things, but now he knows many more.

But the one he is most certain about is his love for Felicity.

He knows now that he has to find her, and he won't stop until he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver had put off going home as long as he possibly could, but he knew he couldn't not any longer. He had no choice - unless he wanted to stink, and be in dirty clothes, until he found Felicity, which he would, and soon.

When he walked through the door, the smell of her perfume lingered in the air, and it made the, already severe, ache in his chest grow even more. He knew he needed to go into their room, but he couldn't stand the thought of seeing all of her things but no her to go with them all.

His mind wandered to where she was, maybe she had escaped, maybe she was coming back to him... But maybe _**he**_ was torturing her, using her to get to him, to get information about him.

If she gave him up, gave over information about him, he wouldn't blame her. In a way, he would be thankful for it, because that almost insured her safety. He didn't care so much about his, only hers. He didn't even care if he lived or if he died, as long as she was safe, and alive, and living her life to the fullest, _**happy.**_

His phone vibrated in his back pocket, it was Thea's personalised ringtone she had set herself before they left, when they bought new phones under new identities.

Oliver didn't really want to talk, but he knew his sister would be worried about him, he had freaked out at her before she went back to her home with Laurel, who had promised Oliver she would look after her until he felt more stable to talk to her face to face. He was scared that, because he was so angry, he might hurt her. Right now he didn't know what he was capable of.

His finger hovered over the ' **Ignore'** button, but he caved, and pressed answer, holding the phone up to his ear. "Hey, speedy."

"Ollie." Thea whispered. "How are you after everything?"

Oliver perched on the arm of the chair, switching arms as his suddenly began to grow tired. It probably had something to do with the stress, lack of sleep, and late hour. "As well as I can be. I'm exhausted, but I'm too scared to go into that bedroom."

"Why?" Thea murmured, incredibly softly. He heard the springs in the mattress creak as she moved around.

"I've cried since she'd been taken, but only a few tears, and if I saw her things, if I saw the place where she slept less than twenty-four hours ago? I think I would just cry, and I don't know if I would ever be able to stop, and I can't let myself be that weak."

"Being human, having emotions, isn't weak, Ollie. It's probably the strongest thing that you can have in a time like this. You _**need**_ these emotions to fuel you to find her, your love for her is what will keep you going until you find her - your tears? Think of them as your motivation."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, letting his head fall forward into his free hand. "I keep going over our last conversation together before I left her at the foundry, before I came back and saw all that blood, and I keep regretting that I didn't tell her how much I love her. It's stupid, isn't it?"

"Not at all." Thea stifled a yawn into her fist. "I hate to stop talking to you, especially when you're feeling like you are, but I need to sleep."

"I know. Thank you for checking up on me, Speedy."

Thea yawned again, before the line cut off.

All that surrounded Oliver was silence. He used to love silence, but this silence haunted him, and he was half waiting for Felicity to come out of their bedroom, scald him from staying awake too late and then start babbling about how much he needs his sleep - being a superhero and everything.

He could feel himself growing wearier and wearier, and he didn't even think that was possible. He let out a sigh, before he decided that he had to go into the bedroom. He didn't want too - but maybe being surrounded by her things might help him, maybe it might help ease the pain in his chest.

Oliver pushed the door to the bedroom open, the smell of her perfume hitting her even harder than it did when he entered, almost as if it was a blow to the gut.

Then he noticed that clothes, her clothes, were scattered everywhere. Glass was scattered on the floor, and one of their photos from her bedside table was gone, and on the floor left a trail of blood.

They had been here. Felicity was still alive.

He couldn't sleep, not now that he knew that the love of his life was still alive, albeit she was bleeding, but she had come back to their home.

Does that mean she managed to escape Damien or did she talk him into letting her come back and grabbing some of her belongings? Surely if she had managed to escape Damien, she'd have left him a note, found a burner or a payphone, and let him know?

It was 6am by the time he finally drifted off to sleep, and that was a restless sleep filled with nightmares of Felicity, strung up and bled out, slowly dying. He woke up sweat soaked, and Felicity's name stuck in his throat, choking him. He'd been asleep for all of an hour and a half.

He had six texts from Diggle, checking that he was okay, that he hadn't done anything incredibly stupid like gone on a suicide mission and two missed calls from Thea.

Oliver walked into the bathroom, and discarded his clothes, turning on the shower, before he stepped into the lukewarm water, his eyes closing, his fists pressed against the wall.

He removed one hand from the wall, letting his hand travel over his scars. He had gone through worse than loosing someone, so why did this hurt worse than anything else had gone through?

Oliver let his mind fall back to the night he and Felicity shared a part of themselves with each other, the day that they first had sex. He could almost feel her hair between his hands, hear their mouths hungrily kissing, and her hands tracing his scars.

He clenched his fist, opening his eyes, before he rammed his fist into the shower wall, a thin crack running through four tiles, pain radiating through his entire arm, but he didn't even flinch. He didn't even care about the pain.

All he wanted was her.

 **Well. This was completely unplanned. I had full intentions of this being a single oneshot, and then not one, not two, but three people asked me to continue it as a fic, and I thought... Why not?**

 **It'll only be mini, eight chapter at the most I think, but I have it completely planned out inside my head.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Lots of love x**


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear the voices yelling outside her door as she pressed her ear against it, one was only vaguely familiar, she had hear it before but she didn't know how. The other voice was a mystery to her.

It had been two dasys ince she had been taken, an she had seen one person since - the man's, she had assumed it was a man from his unbelievable brute strength, maid, who had come to feed her yesterday. She'd been tied up, locked in a room with no company other than her own thoughts.

Her entire body ached with bruises from the kidnapping, she wasn't even sure what was bruised now, every single part of her just ached.

She fell back onto the bed behind her, shocked, her heart pounding in her chest as the door swung open and the man walked in.

"Felicity." Damien spoke with a frighteningly calm tone, but Felicity's rapid breathing and shaky voice displayed anything other than calmness.

"Dad."

* * *

"What in the holy hell happened to your arm, Oliver?!" Diggle's eyes widened as Oliver walked into the foundry, his right hand bloody and bandaged, his arm bruised.

"Nothing. I tripped." Oliver mumbled, his head groggy. He had drank too much to take away the pain last night, and it had helped him sleep. Of course, he slept on the couch instead of their bed - he didn't want to rub away the only piece of her smell he had.

Diggle scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that? You're not clumsy, in any way. Tell me the truth. What happened?"

Oliver perched on the side of Felicity's desk, a flood of emotions, ones that he only just managed to supress, flooding right back to him. "I punched a wall. It all got too much, I got angry - I don't even really know at what, and I punched the wall. Broke my hand, bruised all up my arm."

"Are you okay?" Diggle said, softly.

He forced a smile, before nodding. "I found out Damien Dhark's address, he has two. One is a farm house, just outside of Starling. I think that's where he's keeping her."

"So, what's the plan?"

Oliver raised himself up off of the desk. "I haven't got one yet. But I've got a lot of anger, a bow and arrow, and a person that I love more than anything in the world to bring home to me."

* * *

"Let me go." Felicity spoke, as bold as she possibly could be. She could feel her hands shaking against the binds around her wrists.

Damien snarled. "Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your daughter, and this is against the law-"

"Like the man you love always goes with what the law says, does he?"

Felicity's heart stopped at the mention of Oliver. "That isn't fair. He was taking out bad people, you're kidnapping your daughter - the daughter you left when she was little. You have no right to be in my life. My mom got custody, and I'm an adult."

"I have no right?" Felicity could tell his rage was growing with every passing second, as he started stepping closer, before he grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up. She let out a muffled shriek, his hand covering her mouth. "You have no right to be so rude towards your father. Didn't your mother raise you right?"

Felicity sunk her teeth into his hand, and he hissed, before raising the hand and slamming it into her jaw.

"Apologise. _**Now.**_ "

"I'd rather die than apologise to you." Felicity spat.

His eyes narrowed, as he drove his foot into her shin, bringing her down onto her knees, she let out a light whimper. "You don't want to see the worst of me, daughter."

"Please untie me." She whispered, as she tried to raise herself back onto her own two feet, pain radiating up her legs.

Damien turned Felicity round, untying her. "If you try anything, your death can easily be arranged. Do you understand?"

Felicity nodded.

Damien grabbed her by the jaw, bringing her face closer to his. "Say you understand, or I tie you back up."

Felicity's chest heaved with fear. "I-I underst-stand." She stuttered, Damien let go of her jaw.

"It was nice talking to you, my little girl. You've grown up so much." He smiled, an evil, sadistic smile, before he slammed the door shut.

She fell onto the bed, sobs wracking her body.

 _Oliver, please... Where are you?_

 **I'm so sorry this isn't the best chapter, but I've got extreme writers block and I needed to get something up before the week starts, and I'm swarmed with homework. I won't be able to get a new chapter out until Thursday at the earliest after this chapter, sadly.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter being from Felicity's POV!**

 **Lots of love x**


	4. Chapter 4

Day after day passed, and Oliver still didn't know how he was going to get Felicity back. Diggle, Laurel, even Thea had tried to tell him that, maybe, just maybe, she wasn't alive. Maybe that disgusting monster had killed her, but he knew she was still alive. He could feel it in his bones.

But as each day passed, he grew wearier and wearier - and he didn't know how much longer he could do this for. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was dead.

Oliver ran up to their house, he had been staying at Diggle's since the wall punching incident, his hand still hadn't healed - it would probably take another week or two.

He pulled open the door, the smell of her perfume was fading, and he knew that her scent would soon be gone. He had to remember it as much as he possibly could before it was all gone. His eyes scanned the living room, pictures of them on their vacation hanging on the walls, standing on the mantelpieces, and he could feel his heart swelling with sadness.

The only thing that could numb this pain was alcohol. He had left the bottle of scotch on the table before he had left for Diggle's, pulling the lid off, and swigging from the bottle. He slid down onto the floor, holding a picture of him and Felicity to his chest, his chest heaving as he finally broke.

Oliver Queen had never needed anyone. Never truly. He had never wanted to be with someone so much, he had never wanted to see someone, to hold someone, to the extent that it felt like a part of him was missing.

But then he felt himself whisper four words, words so unexpected, it even shocked him.

"I need you, Felicity."

Then the anger came. How could he let himself be so weak that he couldn't carry on without a single person? She was just one person.

But she wasn't. And he knew that. He was the person.

Oliver's hands gripped the picture, before throwing it at the wall, fragments of glass shattering all over the floor. He was filled with such rage, at himself for loving someone so much, at Felicity for letting him love her so much, but most of all at Damien Dhark, and he knew he had to do something. He couldn't sit around waiting for clues, for someone to notice that the beautiful, blonde IT girl had disappeared.

So he pulled out his phone, and dialled Diggle's number, and he answered on the third ring. "Oliver?" He said, groggily. He had obviously been sleeping.

"John. I'm going to the farmhouse. I can't keep waiting around, waiting for clues as to where she is. I need to get her back. I need to hold her in my arms again, and I don't care if you're on board or not, I don't care if you don't believe she's still alive, because I believe she is. And I believe I can get to her. So are you with me or not?"

"Give me five minutes. I'll meet you at the foundry."

* * *

Damien had been "kind enough" to move Felicity to a slightly bigger room, he had fed her bigger portions, and had even let her shower twice.

But he was ordering her to do things, ordering her to give her information about Oliver, and when she didn't oblige, he would beat her. Severely. Once to the point where he had broken three ribs, and fractured her left wrist.

She still hoped every single day that Oliver would come for her, that he would find her and rescue her.

Felicity inspected her sight in the mirror, this room had a full length one, she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

She raised her top, disgusted at the sight of the ghastly black, blue and purple bruises dotting all over her stomach, face, legs, and almost every other place on her body.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she placed her hand against the most recent bruise, it was throbbing with pain, she could feel herself shaking, her body preparing to let out an unearthly sob before she heard the faint beeping sound coming from outside her (barred) window.

She leaned against the bed, peering through the gaps in the metal bars, her heart pounding with both exhiliration and fear. Then she saw it, a flash of green, a hood, and a bow.

"Oliver." She whispered, breathlessly.

The door swung open. "Get up. Now. We're leaving, we're under attack." Damien grabbed Felicity by the arm, his fingers digging into her already bruised arm.

"No. I don't want to go. You have to let me see him, just for five seconds." Felicity begged, her breathing ragged.

Damien's eyes narrowed, as he stared at her. "I don't have to let you do any-" He paused, as the beeping suddenly stopped.

Then a loud bang, glass was shattering everywhere, and Felicity fell to the floor, a hood being pulled down flashed before her eyes as she hit her head, blacking out almost instantly.

* * *

 **My writers block broke. For today, at least. Listening to classical music helps. I know it isn't the best written, but it's 4am. Cut me some slack. I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be - I wrote this instead of working, which I should be doing if I want to actually graduate and pass all my exams.**

 **Anyway, I really, really hope you enjoyed this - HE FINALLY FOUND HER! Thanks for all the absolutely beautiful and positive reviews, they really make me happy.**

 **Lots of love x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**No matter how many miles stand in between,**_

 _ **In my heart is where you'll be,**_

 _ **Holding on to all our dreams,**_

 _ **with everything, everything but me.**_

 _-Daughtry, Everything But Me._

* * *

Oliver didn't know what had happened. He was staring at Felicity's smiling face, as she peered through her barred window. Then the next thing he knew, the windows were shattered, the entire building was up in flames, and then he was inside the building, Felicity was led on th floor, unconscious, blood pooling up by her head.

He let his hood fall down from his face, revealing himself. Damien was on the floor, not entirely knocked out, but enough to think that Oliver being the Green Arrow was a figment of his dazed imagination.

"Felicity?" Oliver croaked, smoke filling his lungs. The fire was spreading. He didn't know what part of the house it was, but he could tell it was spreading by how fast the smoke was piling into the room.

She didn't answer, and he could feel himself getting more worried. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he could've sworn it might burst.

He scooped her up into his arms, her blonde hair matted with blood, her blood starting to cover his arms. He didn't even know where it was coming from. Then he started to panic, he couldn't tell if she was still breathing (she was), and his thoughts were racing with worry and fear out of loosing the woman he loves more than anything or anyone - this time for good.

Oliver rushed out of the burning building, police sirens wailing from around the corner, eyeing Diggle looking panicked. "John, take Felicity to the hospital, please." He paused, staring at her, pale and lifeless, in his arms. He was completely soaked in her blood, and it made him feel sick.

"Are you going to meet us there?" Diggle asked, as he took Felicity from Oliver's arms. Oliver stared at the blood covering his hands and arms, his hands beginning to shake like a leaf.

"Yeah, I just need ten minutes. I'll change, I need to wash her blood off of me," he gulped, "and I'll pack some of her stuff."

"Oliver, I just want you to prepare for the worse... she's lost a lot of blood." Felicity was already starting to bleed all over Diggle.

"Just get her to the hospital, John. Please."

Diggle didn't say anything, just climbed into his car and backed away from the burning building, leaving nothing but Oliver, billowing smoke and burnt debris behind.

* * *

Oliver walked into the hospital, his hands were still shaking, but he was no longer covered in Felicity's blood, and he didn't look like the newly wanted vigilante anymore. He just looked like Oliver Queen - Felicity Smoak's extremely worried boyfriend.

He spotted Diggle almost immediately, and rushed over to him. "How is she?" Oliver asked, looking up at his best friend almost expectantly.

"They had to take her into surgery, she lost too much blood - apparently she had sustained a few injuries too. I don't know what they were, they wouldn't tell me much because I'm not her next of kin. All they told me was she was being taken into operating theatre 304, and they'll let me know when she's out of surgery." Diggle whispered, putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder comfortingly.

Oliver stood up, he felt sick to his stomach, the idea of someone cutting Felicity open made him want to throw up. "I need to go and," Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head, the room was starting to spin, "and ring her mom. Felicity would want her to know."

He rushed outside into the fresh air, trembling. He could feel his throat closing up, almost as if he was choking, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. His hand slipped into his pocket to grab his phone, but the second he had it into his hands, his palms clammy with sweat, it was on the floor, the screen smashed.

Oliver could feel his chest tightening, as he slid onto the floor. The hospital doors opened, and Diggle came out. He had waited a minute and then followed him.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

He shook his head, a tear sliding down his cheek. He hated feeling this vulnerable, he had never been this vulnerable or emotional before - not even when his sister had knocked on death's door. "I think I just had a panic attack." He mumbled, he felt ashamed to admit it. He was supposed to be a 'hero', not vulnerable or panicked.

Diggle sat down on the floor next to Oliver. "Just take a deep breath, and spill everything to me, okay? All your feelings."

Oliver drew in a shaky breath, before exhaling. "I'm terrified. I've never been this scared - I'm more scared now that I have her back than I was when I didn't have her with me, because, even though she was being hurt when she was away from me, but now she could be hurt to the extent where I could lose her. Forever. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

Diggle sighed. "She's going to be okay. Sometimes, even minor injuries need surgery. Just because she had to be taken into surgery - it doesn't mean she's going to die, Oliver. You need to just take a deep breath, and focus on the positives. You got your girl back, you rescued her."

"I don't know how to do that." Oliver whispered, running his hands through his hair.

Diggle smiled, a small smile. "Come on, let's just take you inside. I'll give you my phone, you can ring Donna on there. Do you remember her number?"

Oliver nodded.

"Okay, good, let's take you inside."

* * *

Another hour had passed, Donna had been called, and was going to catch the earliest flight she could to Starling. She had started crying on the phone, which left Oliver feeling even more useless than he already did.

Diggle said that the doctor said Felicity should be in surgery from any time up to 5 hours, at the longest. It had been two, and Oliver was getting more worried again.

Thea had been called, and was on her way too, but Oliver didn't care who was there. The one person he wanted there to hold was the one that was unconscious on a surgical table.

Oliver had managed to calm down, thanks to Diggle's help, he still felt shaken and like at any moment, any news might send him into a fit of sobs. Diggle had assured him this was just normal feelings when you're significant other was hurt (he had actually used the words significant other).

Lyla was here with them too now, mothering Oliver beyond belief. She had made sure he had eaten and drank something, made sure that he was staying calm and kept telling him words of kindness and encouragement - things like Felicity was fine.

The hospital was releatively quiet, until the PA system started to crackle, and then a voice billowed around the hospital.

" **Code blue in OP theater, back up needed. Code blue in OP theater 304, back up needed.** "


	6. Chapter 6

_**There's a hole in the middle of my heart again,**_

 _ **Can we start again? Can we start again?**_

 _ **There's a hole in the middle but it never mends,**_

 _ **It never mends, can we start again?**_

 _Start Again, Conrad Sewell_

* * *

The second the alarms started, Oliver could feel his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. She couldn't be dying - Diggle said her injuries were only minor, they shouldn't have caused this, should they?

Oliver started shaking again, tears brimming in his eyes, as he started pacing up and down the hall. The alarm had died down, but his heartbeat hadn't.

"I'm sure she's okay... Felicity's a strong bird." Lyla stood up, placing a hand onto his shoulder, which he immediately shook off.

"No one knows that she's okay, Lyla! She's inside that OR, dying. Right now, she's basically dead." Oliver sat back down, rubbing his face with his hands, a tear finally rolling down his cheek. "What if she dies? What if I never get to tell her I love her again..." Oliver trailed off, he could feel a sob rising in his throat, but he managed to choke it back down.

The door opened, and Donna ran in, she wasn't dressed like Donna - she was in pants and a messy t-shirt, her makeup wasn't done, her hair was a mess. "What happened!? Is she okay?"

Diggle stood up, so Oliver didn't have too, and pulled Donna to the side. Oliver could hear Diggle explaining, and Donna letting out a sob, falling into Diggle's arms. "My poor baby." She whispered, her words slightly muffled into Diggle's top.

Diggle guided Donna over to a seat, the seat farthest away from Oliver, and in a way Oliver was thankful for it.

Donna reached over to Oliver. "How are you handling this?" She croaked, her throat thick with tears.

Oliver forced a smile, before sighing. "As good as it gets when the person you love most of all is on an operating table, dying. You know, you understand."

Donna nodded, before moving backwards as footsteps pounded in front of them.

"Family of Ms. Smoak?"

Oliver and Donna stood up instantly.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked, panicked. He could feel the shaking in his hands growing more intense.

"As okay as she can be. She lost too much blood, and went into hypovolemic shock, and we had to infuse her with a lot of blood and fluids - but then she went into cardiac arrest. We managed to get her stabilised, but she's being moved into ICU as a cautionary measure."

Oliver let out a breath of relief, hugging Donna tightly as she started to cry again. "Does that mean we can see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Because she's just come out of surgery, and she's still unconscious, we'll need to be extra cautious - one person at a time, and only immediate family members. We're hoping that if she stays stabilised for the next 24 hours, then we can move her to a private room, where all her friends can visit her. But for now, this is how it's going to go."

Oliver's face fell. He wouldn't be able to go and visit her - he's not her family.

"Are you both family?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Donna overtook him. "He's her husband." Donna lied, squeezing Oliver's hand comfortingly. "I'm her mother. I'm happy to let him go in first, he's been here the whole time, he needs some closure that she's okay." Donna smiled at Oliver, before winking.

"Follow me then, sir." The doctor ushered him forward, towards the elevator. "It doesn't say on any of her records that she's married."

"Oh, it's only happened recently - she hasn't gotten round to changing her name on her medical records, or even any of her records." Oliver lied, biting the inside of his gums nervously.

The elevator doors pinged open, and they both walked inside. It was stony silence until they reached the ICU ward, where alarms were going off, codes being called. Oliver felt uneasy.

* * *

Felicity's ICU room was the first on the ward the second Oliver had sanitised his hands (apparently that was manadatory - he didn't know, he'd never had to go into the ICU before), the door opened. His heart stopped at the sight of her, covered in bandages and wires. She didn't look like Felicity - she looked like the ghost of his love.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." The doctor smiled sympathetically at Oliver. He walked out of the room, leaving Oliver alone.

He walked closer to the chair, pulling the chair closer to her bed, sitting down and taking her hand in his. "Hey, baby." He whispered. She hated when he called her that - but he was doing it anyway. It'd been almost two weeks since he'd had the chance to call her any pet names. "You scared me, so much."

His thumb ran over her hand, carefully avoiding the cannula that protruded from her petite hand. "I love you. I love you so much." He murmured softly, trying to fight back tears. "When those alarms went off, I felt like part of me was dying with you. It made me realise, I can't be without you." Oliver sighed, softly. "When you were gone, I wasn't me. I was the old me. I was angry, and almost murderous - you keep me sane. You keep me _**human.**_ "

Oliver bit his lip, his shaking was starting to subside, but he could still feel himself quivering, a slick sheen of sweat covering his face. He was more scared now than he was when the code was called.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks, as he swapped hands. "I miss you. I need you back here. I've never felt more vulnerable than when I was without you. You complete me."

He paused, letting out a shaky breath, as he looked at her face. Even though she was unconscious, he was astounded by her beauty.

"I was going to propose to you." He smiled, a small smile. "I had the entire date planned. I've tried to propose to you a lot of times, now, and every time it's gone wrong... But I always imagined - no matter where we were, you'd say yes, because that's exactly who you are."

Oliver closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Felicity's hand in his. It had been so long since he had felt her petite hand in his large one.

"I would have said yes wherever it was, no matter the circumstances."

* * *

 **I know that was probably crazy predictable, but I'm only going to be writing one or two (three if you're lucky) more chapters of this - and then the epilogue. I'm enjoying writing it so much, but like I had said at the beginning of continuing this, I'm so busy. School is taking over my life, and I barely have time to write - so when I write I write usually at the weekend, when I have slightly more time. But even that free time is becoming scarcer and scarcer (SO. MUCH. HOMEWORK).**

 **I love how much feedback this is getting, and how much people are enjoying it, it means the world to me, especially as I did put the writing behind me, and I broke my rule by writing this! Thank you for reading, I'll come back at you with another chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Lots of love x**


	7. Chapter 7

_Shine,_

 _If your heart tells you to then who are you to question it?_

 _Shine,_

 _If the world gets you down don't be afraid to wrestle it_

 _-_ _ **Shine, Birdy**_

* * *

It had been almost four weeks since Felicity had woken up from surgery, three since she was moved out of ICU, and today was finally the day she was let home. Donna had flown back to her home, leaving Felicity and Oliver in almost complete and utter pure bliss - something neither of them had felt since she had been kidnapped.

Despite the fact that she had woken up, almost hearing his own mini proposal, he refused to let her accept until he could properly propose. He needed to do it - he had planned out the speech and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Felicity had been scouring newspapers, news reports, every form of newsreading really, while she was in hospital to see if there was any sign of an obituary for Damien Dhark, anything that would tell her that her father was dead. It was sick, but she wished that he was.

Oliver had repeatedly told her to stop worrying, everything was safe - they had left him in a burning building, he was injured. He was pretty much dead already, but it did almost nothing to soothe her nerves. She knew Oliver was probably right (as always, but she refused to admit that to him), but she was still on edge.

The cab pulled up in front of their house, Oliver had had to go home two days before release and tidy everything up - fix the broken tiles, get rid of the broken glass from the picture frame that he had broken, and reframe the photo. The house was in working order, but he wasn't sure if, Felicity being Felicity, she would just know. Sometimes there was a problem with being in love with a genius.

"Oliver, sweetheart," Felicity used two fingers to guide Oliver's face to look at hers. "You look scared. What's the matter?"

"Not scared, so much as nervous. Last time we were here, together, was the night before you got taken. I have a lot of excuse to be anxious."

Felicity pressed a kiss to his hand, in a comforting gesture. "Hey, I never said you didn't. I was just checking that you were okay, which you clearly aren't. I'm nervous too - the last time I saw this house was when Damien forced me to pack my things and leave you behind. I didn't think I was going to see you again. But if you're not ready to go back in there-"

"It's not that I'm not ready, Lis." Oliver mumbled. "It's just that... I feel like it's partially my fault that you got hurt as it is, like if I had been there, maybe thing's would have had a different outcome."

"Oliver, you're a superhero. You're my hero, sure, but you're also the whole city's hero too. People needed you, I know that." Felicity smiled softly at him, gently locking their hands together.

"Yeah, but you needed me more. And I put the city first, and it makes me feel so guilty. I could have stopped it if I hadn't have been so goddamn busy." Oliver sighed. "I can do it. We both can. I just don't want it to happen again - I can't take even the single thought of losing you. Ever."

"I'm pretty sure we had this conversation before, just the other way around." Felicity smiled at him, pressing her lips to his forehead. "You're not going to lose me."

With a sigh, Oliver pulled open his door, taking Felicity's single bag of stuff that she had brought back from the hospital with them. "Okay. Let's do this."

Their home wasn't half as scary as he had imagined it to be. Despite the fact that he had stepped in there alone, and he knew it was in almost pristine condition, going back in there with Felicity had made him feel so uneasy, that it almost didn't matter. He just kept focusing on the worry and the doubt that was nagging at him saying that something bad was going to happen.

Oliver opened the bedroom door, cleaning that part of the house had been the hardest for him, but he knew it would be harder for Felicity to come back and see it the way it was left when she was taken. So he'd cleaned the floors, fixed the curtains, picked up all the broken glass - he'd even repaired the window and put new covers on the bed.

He placed her bag on the bed, he'd unpack it for her later to save her having to do it (although, she'd probably just go through and rearrange it all later), before he walked out, shutting the door.

Felicity was already getting comfy on the couch, the fire was on, and she looked all cosy with a fluffy blanket covering almost her entire body except her head. She smiled at him, a shy, sleepy smile.

"Felicity Smoak, you... are my kryptonite." He laughed, as he walked over to her, perching on the couch arm. Oliver closed his eyes, as he let her rest her head against his chest, enjoying the feeling, this blissful, happy feeling - one that he had missed oh so much.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Oliver mumbled, pressing a kiss to Felicity's blonde, unruly curls (no straightener, meant her natural hair took over. Oliver loved it, but Felicity couldn't stand it).

"Yeah? What's the matter?"

He stood up, moving so he was stood in front of Felicity, shaking his head. _You can do this._ "My whole life, I've been afraid of falling in love. I grew up with parents that faked being in a happy, functional marriage to the point where my mother cheated on my father, and so on and so forth, which you already know." Oliver's palms were slick with sweat. He wiped his hands on his jeans, only then did he notice the slight quiver in his hands.

"I've been with a lot of people, I've told a lot of people that I love them, but I've never really believed it. Until I saw you. I've always been really skeptical about love at first sight, and I know it's highly unlikely that it actually exists - but I knew I liked you, I knew I had some sort of feelings towards you, ever since the day I brought you the bullet hole ridden laptop - actually no, before that."

Felicity's eyebrows furrowed together. "Babe... Where are you going with this? You didn't know me before that."

"Actually, I did. I came back to SC in the five years I was away... I broke into Walter's office, and... You were there. You were talking to my picture, you called me cute. I think it was the first time I had smiled to that extent." Oliver smiled, a small smile. "When I came back, I spent my time looking for you. Then, one time, I saw you. I found out your name, found out your job expertise, and it just so happened, I needed an IT girl at the time."

"This is so cute." Felicity grinned, giggling.

"Let me finish." Oliver shushed her, as Felicity grinned, suppressing a laugh. "I never knew what love was until I fell for you. The day I told you I love you, despite the raging battle outside, it was one of the best day's of my life. Because even though it was 'too fool Slade', I knew it wasn't." Oliver smiled. "You make every day, every fight, every battle worth it. You make me a better person - a person that is better than I ever thought I could be. And, I'm pretty sure I love you more every passing day I spend with you."

He pulled himself down so he was on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket, before opening it up. "You're crazy, but I love you... Will you marry me?"

Felicity wiped away a tear. "Do you even have to ask? Yes, silly, of course. I wouldn't dream of marrying anybody else."

Oliver grinned, a huge, cheesy grin, before pulling himself back up onto two feet, placing the ring on Felicity's ring finger. "Hello, future Mrs. Queen." He laughed, before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Wow. That was a long chapter. I know Oliver might have been a bit OOC in this chapter (but then maybe not, he's crazy romantic when it comes to Felicity), but I enjoyed writing it like this.**

 **But the proposal being done means... It's is officially over. I felt this was the perfect place to leave it off, and I'm so happy with how this story has turned out. I have the epilogue left to write/publish (and I'll be uploading them one after another), and I'll be (cheating, probably) and making the epilogue be split into two parts, both around the same event, but if I were to make it how I wanted to into one chapter it would be so, so long, plus it gives you guys a slightly longer story.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was by far my favourite to write. Thank you to all of you who has reviewed on the last chapter, I'm so pleased that all of you like it.**

 **Lots of love x**


	8. Epilogue: Part 1

_You make my heart feel like it's summer,_

 _when the rain is pouring down._

 _Yo_ u _make the whole world feel so right when it's wrong,_

 _that's how I know you are the one._

- _ **The One, Kodaline**_

* * *

Thea, Laurel and Donna were running around like mad people, zipping up each other's dresses, helping each other with one another's hair and makeup, as Felicity stood there, watching, an amused smile on her face.

"Why aren't you getting dressed yet? Too nervous? I know my brother can be a lot, but-" Thea started, as Felicity cut her off.

"He can, but no. I'm not nervous, at all. I'm calm. Completely and utterly calm." Felicity smiled, as she pushed herself off of the couch, looking at her dress, her beautiful dress. The top was trimmed with floral lace, dipping at the back, the rest of the material in silk falling down in a trail around her feet.

"Can someone help me get into it? I'm so worried I'm going to ruin it, it's so beautiful... Too beautiful for me to wear." Felicity murmured, stroking the silky material.

Thea stepped forward, grinning. "As your maid of honor, I guess I probably should help you with this special task, shouldn't I?"

Felicity grinned at her soon to be sister-in-law, as Thea wrapped her arms around the petite blonde. "I couldn't be more happy that you're marrying my brother. I've never seen him as happy than when he's with you."

Felicity could feel herself tearing up. "He makes me happy, too." She started fanning her eyes. "I can't cry, I'll ruin my makeup."

Thea let out a light giggle, as she unzipped the dress, helping Felicity clumsily climb inside of it, raising it over her body, fitting her arms into the sleeves. Felicity shivered at the noise of the zip doing back up. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

In not even half an hour... She'd be marrying the love of her life.

Donna rushed over to her daughter, gasping. She'd already started crying. "Oh my god, baby, you look stunning."

"You look like a princess." Laurel smiled gently at her. "Absolutely gorgeous. Trust me. It's almost as if you were born to wear that dress."

Oliver and Felicity had both decided they didn't want a laviscious wedding - they were holding it in the back garden in their home. Because, it was only fair, Felicity was getting ready in Thea's apartment, and Oliver at theirs.

There was a loud knock at the front door, and Donna got up to answer it. "Felicity, there's a handsome young man at the door for you!"

"As long as it's not Oliver, that's completely fine." Felicity laughed, as Thea repinned some of her hair into place. Her hair was very subtle, beautiful curls, with her fringe pinned back.

Barry waltzed into the apartment, grinning. "My, my, don't you look beautiful."

"Barry!" Felicity laughed, standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

Because her dad was an a) murderous maniac and b) presumed dead, she had no one giving her away. The obvious option would be her mom, but her mom was just as clumsy as her - they'd be terrible together, so instead, Barry was giving her away.

"I'm so happy for you both." Barry couldn't stop grinning. "You deserve this happiness more than anyone I know, and you bring out the best in each other. I can't wait to see you guys live in happiness forevermore."

Felicity giggled, feeling butterflies starting to take flight in her stomach. The car would be picking them up in less than five minutes. "Thank you, Barry. You'll be equally as happy someday soon, I promise."

There was a loud honk outside the window, the car had come to take the Laurel and her mother. Thea, Felicity and Barry would all be going together.

Donna pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek, careful not to smudge lipstick onto her face. "I'll see you walking down the aisle. I can't believe my baby is all grown up."

"Bye mom, bye Laurel." Felicity smiled, a huge, genuine smile. She pressed a hand to her stomach, letting out a long breath.

"Still feeling calm?" Thea laughed, taking Felicity's hand. "It's gonna be fine. You have no reason to be nervous. For one, if my brother has done anything douchey, we all know Digg will have fixed it by now."

Felicity let out a loud laugh. "You're not helping!"

* * *

Oliver was stood in the room just in front of their back garden, shaking. He was nervous. What if Felicity didn't like the way the garden was set up? What if she had changed her mind about marrying him at the last minute?

Diggle put his hands on Oliver's shoulders, pushing them down. "Breathe, you have nothing to be nervous about! You're about to marry the woman you've been madly in love with since you met her, come on. This is the happiest day of your life."

Oliver let out a long, breath. "This _is_ the happiest day of my life." He grinned, before hugging his best man. "If it hadn't have been for you pushing me to face my feelings, I would have never gotten my act together. Thank you."

Diggle opened his mouth to speak, but the music started playing, cueing their entrance. Oliver walked down the flower petal scattered ground, finally reaching the arch, and he stopped. The beautiful music continuing to play, calming Oliver's nerves.

He stared at his shaking hands, willing them to stop, and then he heard the gasps. He looked up to see Laurel and Donna walking up to the stand. Felicity, his Felicity, would be there soon, and suddenly his shaking stopped.

He clasped his hands together, as his sister walked down the aisle, holding the flowers in her hands. Roy wolf-whistled in the makeshift pews, causing everyone there to erupt into fits of laughter.

Then there she was. Barry was helping her get off of the step without breaking her neck in the dreadful heels she was wearing, and then she was walking towards Oliver.

Oliver could barely believe his eyes, she looked like an angel in disguise, and he could feel himself trying to blink back tears. How was he marrying such a beautiful human being?

Then they were together again, and all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he couldn't. Instead, he took her hands in his.

The priest grinned at the two of them, before he started to speak. "Friends and family, welcome and thank you for being here on this very important day. We are gathered here today to celebrate the very special love between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, by joining them in marriage."

Oliver and Felicity smiled at each other, almost in disbelief at what they were doing.

"All of us need and desire to love and to be loved, and this is the highest form of love. The most powerful love. Oliver and Felicity, your marriage today is the joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your heart... Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in hand."

"So let your marriage be a time of waking and falling in love with each other all over again." The priest paused for a break. "I heard you guys have written your own vows?"

Oliver and Felicity nodded simulataneously.

"Go ahead and preach your love for each other." The priest grinned at them, as Oliver let go of one of Felicity's hand to feel the ring in his pocket.

Oliver sucked in a deep breath, before letting it escape his lungs. "Felicity... I have always been afraid to be happy, afraid to fall in love, afraid to allow myself to depend on someone other than me. But the second I walked into your office, my whole life changed. You made me realise that love isn't scary, and nor should it be viewed as such."

"You make me happier than I ever thought possible. Our relationship is the farthest thing from normal, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You bring out the best in me, you make me a better person, a happier person, a funnier person. You make me feel loved, and cherished, and desired, something I've never felt before. You make me feel human."

"I never even dreamed of finding someone like you, and I guess maybe I didn't. You found me. You saved me. You changed me. Not a day goes by that I'm not completely, and utterly thankful for that. I love you. I vow to at least try to make you as happy as you make me, to make you feel beautiful when you feel that you are not, to make you laugh when you want to cry, to love and look after you... Forever and always."

Oliver slid the ring, the three little diamonds encrusted with green, onto Felicity's finger, as she wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How am I supposed to follow that now?" Felicity laughed, as she wiped away another tear, breathing out nervously. "Okay, breathe, Smoak."

"I've never really had a sense of solidarity in my life, my dad wasn't there, I never had any siblings, and my mom was always working to try and give me a better upbringing. I was generally alone, and then I met you. You gave me that sensational feeling of solidarity, and you made me feel brave, and beautiful, and stronger than I am. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, and for that I am so grateful." Felicity's voice broke.

"You talk a lot about how I made you a better person, but you did the exact same to me. Before you, I used to sit alone in my house, thinking about how nice it would be to have a purpose in this world. You gave me a purpose. You made me feel like so much more than just an IT girl. So I vow to at least try to pick you up when you are on your knees, hold you when you don't feel strong enough, kiss your wounds better, love you, desire you and cherish you... For as long as you'll have me. I love you, forever and always."

Thea handed Felicity the ring, as she slid it onto Oliver's finger. Oliver was crying now too, and they both gripped each other's hands as if letting go meant the end of the world.

"By the power vested in me," the priest began, "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Oliver and Felicity's lips intertwined, for the first time as husband and wife, and neither of them wanted to pull apart.

* * *

 **THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. The second half will be up tomorrow (ON ARROW DAY!) and it'll still be wedding-centred (best man/maid of honour speech, etc you get the jist). Also, writing this just made me realise how much I want - no, need - an Olicity wedding. And soon.**

 **I won't go into detail just yet about how thankful I am for you guys having reviewed this the whole way through, but that will be coming. Be prepared, I'm a soppy idiot.**

 **I so hope you guys have enjoyed this part one of the epilogue!**

 **Lots of love x**


End file.
